


The Two Months

by cara_ox



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: 90s, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara_ox/pseuds/cara_ox
Summary: Set post s2 because 4 years later I am still bitter and I miss the gang. Archie-centric piece.





	1. Passing The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never actually published any of my work online so it's all very new to me. I thought I'd just give a quick introduction because I'm not sure if I'm ready to post the first chapter yet. A few years ago, I was really missing MMFD and the fandom. I read some beautiful fics over the years and it got me thinking about writing some MMFD based pieces. I loved the show and Rae Earl's real diaries really stuck with me. I've always been an avid writer and finally buckled up the courage to start writing again. I hope anyone who reads this really enjoys it. Lots of love xox

Archie hadn’t been feeling himself lately. He didn’t know what was wrong, not really. Everything was fine at college - he was getting straight A’s as usual; the gang was all back together, and he’d finally come out to everyone. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind. It was like he still he had his little secret. It was like there was something he didn’t want everyone to find out.

Bumping into Chop was perfect. It gave him a distraction. And Chop’s solution to anyone feeling slightly down was to drink. And today, Archie didn’t care about how bad it was for you or how he was slowly running out of money. Especially after quitting his job at the leisure centre (which was mainly to do with this random stress and panic attacks Archie was experiencing).

Archie left his house at a quarter to; he fancied a walk - maybe it would help him calm down a little and collect his thoughts. He knew he couldn’t be acting like this in front of Chop. Archie loved Chop, but it wasn’t like it was with Finn. He and Finn had been friends since primary school. It was like they had a special bond, something that no one else could touch. Chop, on the other hand, crashed into their lives during secondary. He’d always been this chilled out, cool, easy-going lad who loved to party. That was what made him so great, you could just forget all of your worries and have a laugh with him. You never had to be serious. But he’d always be there for you if you did.

As Archie approached the Black Swan, he realised some of the lads from college were standing outside the back entrance - not particularly friendly ones either. He noticed that after coming-out, people did act differently towards him. Some of it was actually really positive, people seemed to think he was brave and that it was cool he could be himself. It gave others another chance to take the piss. But Archie wasn’t in the mood for that right now. Once the lads standing outside the pub doors noticed him, they started to smile but Archie just pushed passed them. The first thing he saw was Chop’s brilliant, goofy smile, so he headed over.  


Chop had been living the high life. Unlike the rest of the gang, he didn’t go to college meaning he could be living it up. That was only when he was off work, mind. But that didn’t seem to bother him, he was always up for a laugh and a pint. Recently they’d been so much shit and drama with everyone (which made him glad he left college at the start), that he just wanted things to go back to normal. Like they were during the summer last year. When he bumped into Archie, looking pretty down in the dumps actually, he knew it was a great time to grab a beer with his mate. Chop had a lot of mates. He was what you’d call a people pleaser. Those dickhead lads from college, the ones giving Archie a hard time, well, Chop didn’t wanna muck it all up. He had a pretty good set up, but he knew what they were saying and doing was wrong. Archie was one of his best mates and he should never have let it get so far. He’d been a right tosser, to be frank. This drink would be perfect to make sure everything was alright between the two. He was sure it would be; Chop doesn’t go around kissing all of his mates.

Chop walked towards the pub, taking in the sunshine. His tan was slowly coming back and he couldn’t wait for the summer. The summer with the gang was always great. Heading out to the pubs, house parties, more sexy parties - the lot! He walked through the doors, greeted the lad behind the bar with his cheeky smile and got two pints in. He found the usual spot the gang located and sat down. He kept checking his watch and straightening out his tracksuit bottoms like he was trying to impress someone. Archie may seem like a bit of a toff at times, but he was alright. Chop didn’t get why he was acting so nervous suddenly. Chop couldn’t be more relieved when Archie walked through the door, even if he was looking rather flustered. He smiled and signalled him over, pointing out he’d got the first round it.

“‘ere he is!” Chop patted Archie on the back as his friend slipped into his seat. “I’ve missed you lad”, he pointed his finger towards Archie and smiled. He just wanted everything to be normal and the best way to do that was to put on his cheeky, chappy front. “It feels like I haven’t seen you properly, in ages! What ‘ya been up ta?”  


Archie chuckled at how happy Chop was. That was one of the great things about Chop; he always seems so happy and if he wasn’t, he’d find a way to make that so. Archie wouldn’t say he was a sad person, but after everything that happened, he was finding it hard to be happy all the time. Maybe he was just stressed. This was his last summer in Stamford before he left for uni. It was a scary thought. Or maybe he’d just become overwhelmed with the past few weeks and it had finally toppled him. Whatever the case, a pint with Chop would always do you good.

“Alright? Yeah, I know mate, I think everyone’s just needed a bit of space, you know.” Archie paused, mulling over what to say next. What to say without initiating a situation. “A lots happened.” He glanced down at his glass, took a quick swig of the drink and looked Chop straight in the eyes. He could see his friend looking down, at his half-empty glass, as if he wanted to say something but was too embarrassed. “But I think everything is gonna be alright now, right? Just need the gang to be back together and it’ll be cool. It’ll be great, yeah?” Archie was trying to reassure himself as much as he was Chop. Everything was going to be alright.

“Nah, that’s fair! We all need that sometimes. ‘ya know what I need space from? Those fucking cars and the lads at the garage - right bunch of twats. I tell ya it’s doing my fucking head in right now.” Chop brushed his hand on the back of his head. Like so many young boys, he did this when he was nervous which wasn’t often. But recently, Chop was getting nervous around his mates more often than not, which scared him a little. “You lot are full of fucking drama I tell ya. But whatever. All water under the bridge, right?”

Chop noticed Archie looking at him, he knew exactly what he was thinking but didn’t want to bring everything up again. He thought everything was sweet but maybe that wasn’t the case.

“Come on Arch, what ya worrying for? I know… we need something big for all for us to do, ya know. Just us six, mind.” He furrowed his brows, trying to think of a good idea. “I know I plead to no more sexy parties, even though I host the best ones in Lincolnshire”, he winked at his friend, trying to build a more comfortable atmosphere between them, “but, you cannot deny meh to host one last one. Just the gang, eh? ‘ows that sound bud?”

Archie raised his eyebrows at Chop’s remark about the garage. He always thought Chop loved his job. Archie could never do it, but he’d always thought each to their own. Chop always seemed happy with his lot.

“Nah, everything’s fine. Think when we don’t see everyone, it gets me worried. But yeah.” He gave his friend a reassuring smile, to signal everything was good between them. Then Chop mentioned parties. And not just a normal party but the legendary sexy parties. Archie couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. “Sexy party?” He questions him and chugged back his drink. “You know Chopper, that’s the best idea you’ve had in ages. Gotta make it a good'un though.”

“Yes, lad! That’s the spirit. This is gonna be the sexy party of all parties. The ultimate! I promise ya!” Chop couldn’t hide his excitement, he banged his fist on the table, scaring a few of the regulars. He laid back into the booth, giving his friend one of his legendary goofy smiles. He knew this was how the gang would get back on track. Yeah, everyone had their own stuff going on but that didn’t mean they couldn’t find time for each other. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t work and help each other out in their time in need. “We’ll ‘ave it at mine! It’s a bit shabby, but ya know it’ll be great! Ya know, I’m pretty good at these ideas.” He winked at Archie and finished his drink. “I’ll get another pint, but you can get the next, ‘lright?” He laughed at himself as he walked up to the bar.

“Imma hold you to that Chop!” Archie smirked at himself and watched his friend walk towards the bar. Not surprisingly, Archie’s mood had improved considerably since meeting with Chop. He knew this party wasn’t going to solve everything, which Chop would be sad to hear, but it would be a start. And Archie was actually looking forward to it. Chop was right. This was going to bring everyone back together. Maybe they’d all get drunk and forget their worries. Maybe they’d get really deep and actually talk about everything that had happened. Whatever the case turned out to be, Archie was going to enjoy himself and not think too much. Something he was prone to do. He glanced up to see Chop walking towards him, with two more pints. His friend passed him and they both cheers each other. Chop seemed to be glad that Archie was in a better mood, thinking it was down to him. Which it could be said, it was.

“So, what have you got planned for this party then?”

Archie was actually showing a real interest in Chop’s plans, which excited Chop. The two boys were very different, and their friendship didn’t seem the most likely. When they all met, it was Finn who seemed like a buffer. He was almost a mix of the two. But since then, Chop and Archie had grown in themselves but also as friends.

“Now that is the question Arch! I ain’t saying I dunno the plan yet, but don’t ‘ya worry ‘cos I will! It’ll be a chance for ‘ya to finally get laid, eh?” Chop chuckled nervously, unsure whether the joke was too far. When a small smile crept from Archie’s mouth, like it couldn’t help but escape, he knew it wasn’t a touchy subject. 

“But, er …I wanted to ask ‘ya summat.” Chop paused, gearing up to ask Archie. He did feel like he was prying, mainly because Archie hadn’t shared a lot about his love-life since coming out, mainly because of the way Chop had reacted which he felt badly for. But they were friends and he wanted to show an interest. It was no different than talking to Finn about Rae, or vice-versa.

“Did anything ‘appen with you and Barney? ‘ya know, at the last party? Like, looking back on it now, knowing what we know, ‘ya seemed pretty ‘appy and I dunno Barney…you seemed to get on.” Chop bowed his head. He didn’t know how to come out with, not properly and he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn’t just ask his best mate straight out. There was nothing wrong with asking, Archie was sure to be happy that Chop actually cared but somehow Chop just couldn’t do it. Not properly. 

Getting laid had been on Archie’s mind a lot recently. He’d done some stuff, obviously, with guys and girls, the latter being something not particularly enjoyable. But he’d never gone… the whole way. He’d wanted to, of course, he did, but given the fact he hadn’t come out that long ago, he hadn’t really had the chance to freely look for the right guy. He’d never really spoken to Chop about his love-life, only before, which was whenever Archie was gone for a few days (busy with studying or work), Chop would ask about who the girl was keeping him so busy. But that was as far as it went. But now, well Chop had every right to ask about guys, it’s just what people did. But up until recently, he could only confine in Rae, so this was all very new.

“A lot’s happened since then, Chop.” He laughed at his own comment; he couldn’t have been righter. “There’s been…other lads, ya know. But…” He thought to himself for a minute, that night after Barney kissed him during spin-the-bottle, he spent basically all night with him. They just chatted, about everything. Barney had hung out with the gang a little before, he was friendlier with Chop and Finn, but that night something just clicked between them and Archie couldn’t help himself get interested. Barney was funny, knew how to tell a good story and not a bad kisser. It was just nice, especially during that time as Archie was so bloody confused about everything concerning his sexuality. But nothing happened, not really. They never kissed again, just spent the night talking. But it allowed him to realise that, yes, he did like guys and that was all thanks to Barney. Afterward, he never really spoke about it to anyone. He and Barney stayed friends, but nothing ever happened. Archie sometimes wondered what would have happened if it did. Barney was quite a flirtatious person, so he was hard to read, and Archie didn’t want to go exposing himself back then. But now, well he was a free agent, but that was months ago and well…

He could see Chop hanging on to his word, so he coughed and allowed Barney to escape his mind.

“Nah, ha, he’s a good laugh but nothing. Just because you finally realised Izzy was the one during the game, doesn’t mean the rest of us found the love of our life, ya know.”

As soon as Chop asked, he wished he hadn’t. Not that he didn’t want to know, but he could see Archie thinking about what had happened that night and Chop didn’t want to hash it all back up. It was Archie’s business and yeah, he was his mate, but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. Chop could tell there was something more, he didn’t think Archie was holding anything back but... he could tell Archie liked Barney and maybe...but nah.

“Right, sorry mate. I didn’t wanna pry, ya know. It’s your business. I just...wondered ‘cos... well you’re me mate and I just want ya to be ‘appy.” Chop forced a weak smile. That was true, he did want Archie to be happy, not just with his sexuality but in general. The whole reason he suggested going to the pub was because Archie was looking pretty down.

The mention of Izzy made Chop blush a little. He’d been so oblivious to her, but once he got her, it was the best thing he could have done. They were good, really good now. The past few weeks had been tough, but they understood each other better now. Yeah, Izzy shouldn’t have kissed that Peter tosser. But Chop should have been a better mate to Archie. They’d both made mistakes but realised it just in time to save their relationship.

“Yeah, well I was being a fucking idiot, wasn’t I? It all worked out though, eh? For all of us.”

Archie smiled at Chop’s apparent concern. Happy. Yeah, Archie wanted to be happy; he wanted everyone to be happy, but the problem was finding how to get to that point. He knew it was possible. He hadn’t been completely unhappy, definitely not, but he wouldn’t say he was happy. Happier, yeah.

The only time Chop ever tended to blush was when he was talking about Izzy, he was so besotted it was ridiculous. Them getting back together was probably a turning point in the gang. They were always so positive and kind, when everything fell apart between them, between Finn and Rae, with Chloe going missing, it was like Archie was all alone in the world with no one to turn to. Pretty dramatic but the truth.

“Well, I won’t deny that mate. Everything’s cool now though.” Archie gave his friend a smile, a proper one this time.

The two boys spent the rest of their evening reminiscing about the past year and drinking as much as they could until Archie couldn’t take anymore.


	2. Two Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me realise how much easier it was to write a Chop x Archie piece lol. I still enjoyed writing this chapter but not so sure about it - let me know!

Finn and Archie had been friends for a very long time. Yeah, Finn considered him his best mate. He loved the lad and would do anything for him. The two saw each other down the chippy and Archie wasn’t looking himself. Finn thought it odd, considering everything was sorted now. He suggested going for a chat. He and Archie weren’t the best at letting people know how they feel but that was something Archie said he wanted to change. Finn wasn’t so sure. He liked being a little closed off, a little secretive, even though this meant he seemed like a right grumpy sod to outsiders. This didn’t matter though, as long as the gang and Rae understood him. They were the only real ones that did, and he was thankful for that.

Everything that had happened recently, it taught him that everyone had stuff and sometimes they didn’t want to talk about it. But sometimes that’s actually what you need the most. The chats Finn has had with Rae since everything, they’ve been open, and they’ve become closer because of it. It was weird, Finn and Rae seemed to work just as well when they weren’t together. That’s what was so good about their relationship. They were best mates. Like him and Arch. With a slight difference of course.

Finn finished football practice - one of the only things he enjoyed now that he left college and moved out. During that period, it became harder to see everyone and he missed it. Last summer, the summer of ‘96… that was the best time of his life and he wanted to get that back. He didn’t have enough time to head back to his flat to change, Archie was probably already on his way. Archie had a tendency to be stupidly early. Finn packed his kit away and took a quick shower.

Walking past the pitch, he noticed the weather changing. It wasn’t cold anymore, the sun seemed to want to come out and be enjoyed by everyone but there was something holding it back. Finn walked past a young family on the seesaw and headed for the swings. This was his most used spot in the park. It’s where he and Archie had spent so many hours talking over the years. It’s where he and Rae had that chat. It’s where he’d taken himself to be alone and just think. He plonked down on the left swing, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his denim jacket. He felt like he hadn’t had a proper smoke in ages, something he desperately needed. He pulled a drag and watch the smoke float away. Once it disappeared, there came walking Archie.

Archie was struggling, really struggling. It was strange, he didn’t think everything would be all fine and dandy, he didn’t think it would go back to normal. What even was normal? That definitely wasn’t Archie. It’s not like he was alone, everyone had their own shit to deal with. But everyone else seemed to be able to deal with it – or at least they could just hide it. Archie had kept his secret for so long, and at first, the relief he felt was immense. But recently, it was as if he was still keeping something from everyone. And it was eating away at him, which was something he didn’t think he’d be able to cope with for much longer.  


Finn was someone Archie wanted to confine in, but neither of the two boys could bring themselves to do it. That awful toxic masculinity. But there was this kind of unspoken agreement between the two, which was especially evident after Archie came out, that even if they didn’t say how they felt, they would back each other. Being friends for 12 years meant something, even if they didn’t tell each other that. Finn agreeing to meet for a chat was music to Archie’s ears, neither were much talkers but Archie needed this – otherwise, he felt like he’d explode.

Archie found Finn on the swings, he brushed down the swing before sitting down on it and turned to Finn, giving him a weak smile.

“Cheers for meeting, I…I really appreciate it, Finn.”

Finn could see Archie wasn’t right, no not that he wasn’t right, but it was obvious something was going on. Finn knew what it was like, not saying anything, not letting on, when in reality he was struggling to keep it together. That only happened a few times, one being when he and Rae first split. That was fucking hard. But like everyone else, he dealt with it. Wasn’t easy, but he kept going. That’s just what everyone had to do.

“It’s ‘lright, bud.” He offered Archie a cigarette, even though he knew Archie didn’t smoke, not seriously anyway. As expected, his friend waved it away and started to fiddle with his specs. One of the many things he knew Archie did when he was nervous. For the first time, Finn felt an awkwardness between them. After 12 years of friendship, 12 years of playing football, mucking about down the rec, going down the pub. This feeling, it wasn’t nice. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted Archie to be happy, he was his best mate and only wanted the best for him. He got that things were going to be tough for a while, it wasn’t going to be all smiles and roses. Life wasn’t like that all the time. Everyone had stuff they had to fight to deal with. But Finn didn’t like seeing any of the gang like this, especially Archie. 

“You seen Chopper? He’s being a right melt at the minute, honestly, don’t know how to handle ‘im. Kept going on ‘bout how we all need to see each other. Works both ways though, donit.” He offered the boy beside him a reassuring smile and lit his second cigarette of the day. He knew he had to swerve the conversation to the real reason they were meeting. “Arch, I know something’s up, I can always tell ‘ya know.”

Archie hadn’t expected Finn to linger too much on filler conversation, wasn’t a great talent of his but he didn’t blame him. He liked that about Finn. There was never any bullshit with him. Archie knew Finn only offered him a cigarette to be polite, he really only smoked to fit in. It was stupid, really. Yeah, Finn looked cool doing it, but Archie could never really pull it off. He’d stick to playing football and reading. There wasn’t going to be anymore fakery from Archie, he knew he couldn’t do it much longer. 

Archie laughed at the thought of Chop. “That’s Chop, for ‘ya. Always thinking up something.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been… Just been thinking about everything, ‘ya know? It’s just been a lot. I dunno, I’m being stupid really.” Archie laughed it off, it wasn’t as if anything serious was actually going on. But something didn’t feel right like there was a sort of disturbance in his life. It wasn’t how people were reacting to him, anyone who was originally bothered by him had kept their distance and everyone else, well, they had been brilliant. Better than he had ever thought they could be. College was much easier now; the gang was back together, and he could actually enjoy himself. Durham was in his sights. He didn’t like to brag, but it was likely he’d get in. His parents would be proud. He’d have the time of his life. But none of that seemed to matter, not in the last few days. Talking to Chop hadn’t helped, it distracted him for a few hours sure, but walking home he had time to think and he didn’t fancy that. He knew he’d had to stand up to his thoughts and feelings at some point.

Finn hated seeing anyone down, especially Archie. Only recently had everything seemed so hard. Finn also hated it when Archie just brushed off his problems, Finn wasn’t an idiot – he could tell when something was wrong, really wrong. And this seemed to be one of those times, but he didn’t want to force Archie. On the other hand, would have Archie agreed to meet up if he didn’t want to talk about it? Finn was never one for talking about things that didn’t matter. He didn’t say a lot. But when he did, he meant it. 

“Arch, you can talk to meh, ya know. It’s ‘lright. Has summat happened? Whatever ‘ya thinking, s’not stupid. I promise. 

Of course Finn was being ridiculously understanding. That’s what Finn did. That’s who Finn was. Archie couldn’t think of one time that Finn was unreasonable or when he’d judge you for your thoughts or actions. Finn just wasn’t the type. 

“Nah, nothin’. Not really. It’s just me, isn’t it? Nothing’s ever easy is, it? It’s like Churchill said, ‘If you’re going through hell, keep going’, right. But how can you keep going when your body doesn’t want to?” Archie shook his head; he knew he wasn’t making any sense. All of his thoughts kept going around and around in his head, as if on a hamster wheel, but the minute he tried to articulate them they all seemed to disappear. This time, he wanted to tell Finn how he’d been feeling, he knew he would understand and try to help. But the words just didn’t want to form, not in the right way anyway. Archie rubbed under his nose, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t exactly know what the problem was, or at least he hadn’t allowed himself to think about it properly to realise. He never wanted to burden Finn with his troubles, but he couldn’t do that without explaining properly what was wrong. He released himself from the right swing, feeling the cold wind on his fingertips and turned towards his Finn, who was looking slightly bemused. 

“I know I’m not making sense. I’m… I’m just wasting your time, mate.”

No, Archie wasn’t making much sense in what he was saying but Finn could tell. He could always tell. There was something really bugging his friend beside him, something that Finn soon realised wasn’t just going to go away. 

“Archie, just listen to meh for a minute, right. Don’t need to hear any Churchill bullocks. What is going on with ya? Ya haven’t just started being like this out of the blue, I’ve noticed, ya know. Just tell meh, please mate. It’ll be alright.”

“Churchill gave some great speeches ‘ya know.” Archie nodded at Finn, to which his friend smirked at, but this soon faltered back into the concerned look Finn always gave Archie when he thought something serious was wrong. Those puppy dog eyes, he knew how to use them, Archie would give him that. Archie wasn’t going to give him anything else. He didn’t know how to explain what was wrong. He felt like now everyone was back together, he should have felt happy. Felt fine. But that just wasn’t the case. And that’s why he felt weird. Out of place. Not quite right. 

“I dunno, really. I feel like I have all of these feelings and thoughts inside my head and I…I just can’t get them out. Not properly. My mum, she said that I should talk to someone at college, about everything. All my revelations. Now that’s a load of bullocks. Nothing is really wrong. I guess…I dunno. Things are changing and, I’ve never been good with that, you know that.” Archie paused, allowing Finn to take it all in. His friend was nodding along to everything he was saying, but Archie highly doubted he understood anything. No one seemed to understand him. Even if Archie was being a bit dramatic. 

“I just thought it would be a bit easier by now.”

“Things take time, Arch. I’m proud of you though, you handled everything with class. I’m sorry I ‘aven’t been there for ya recently, mate. I’ll make it up to ‘ya, scout’s honour” Finn gave Archie a twinkling smile, took one last drag and put out his cigarette. He got up and stood next to his old friend, patting on the back. He hadn’t been the greatest friend in the world to Archie, better than some, but definitely not the best. 

“I know Chop mentioned Barney t’other day. Has this got anything to do with how ‘ya feeling? ‘Cos Chopper isn’t always the best when it comes to uncomfortable subjects. ‘ya know he didn’t mean it though. Everyone reacts differently, and he loves ‘ya to pieces. We all do.” 

“Cheers, mate. That means a lot. But that doesn’t matter, not really.” Archie smiled to himself at Finn’s ‘scouts’ comment, Finn always knew how to lighten the mood when it was pretty low. He was always careful and serious, especially when it came to Archie, but he was still a joker. 

Archie sat down on the patch of grass in front of the swings and motioned Finn to sit beside him, which his friend obeyed to. 

“He didn’t say anything wrong; he was fine actually. Not something we say that often about him.” Chop’s heart was always in the right place, or at least it had been, but he wasn’t very good at navigating it. 

“I just…I feel like I don’t how I’m gonna move forward, ya know? Got nothing to do with Chop or Barney, alright? Just struggling with everything, I guess.” This wasn’t completely untrue. He was struggling, Chop had actually made him feel better for a while and moving forward was something he was trying to do and wanted to do. But the mention of Barney, well, he had been thinking about him a little since the afternoon at the pub with Chop. He was a good kisser. He had something interesting to say. And he actually listened to Archie. He was good-looking too. They hadn’t spoken much, not since that night. Barney would appear in and out of their lives; like most of the lads, he didn’t go to college much, obviously had better things to do – unlike Archie, who was sitting here thinking about him and what he was doing, when Barney probably hadn’t even given Archie a second thought. 

Archie didn’t know why he was struggling so much recently, but he did know that he couldn’t be like this forever. He needed to do something, and yeah, sometimes talking helps and he didn’t fault Finn for being a good mate and trying to help him figure it out. But maybe this wasn’t the way. 

Finn wasn’t going to probe Archie to say more, their friendship wasn’t like that. He knew there was more to Archie’s problems, but if Archie wasn’t ready then Finn wasn’t going to push him. Finn would be there for him, he only knew too well that it sometimes takes time to come to terms with how you feel. 

“You heard any more about Durham, then?” University was always a good subject to talk about with Archie, he could rant on for hours about how great the facilities were, how weird and wacky the lecturers were, what a great opportunity it would be for him. Finn knew this. He knew how to keep Archie’s mind off things, even if he didn’t know how to get Archie to open up properly. 

Archie gave a small sigh with relief at the mention of University. This was Finn signalling that he wasn’t going to carry on asking, which Archie was grateful for. 

“Mr. Pens thinks I could do it if I keep doing what I’m doing. Mum and Dad, that’s all their hoping for, to be honest. Don’t wanna bore ya with everything about the application and interview. You found a job yet?” Bore you. That’s all Archie seemed to be doing recently. Boring everyone with his stupid problems. Problems he didn’t understand himself. 

“Chopper said he could get me some work in the garage, but, ya know that’s not what I wanna do.” Finn looked over at the park as he said this. What did he want to do? He wanted Archie to tell him what’s up, that’s what he really wanted but felt like today wasn’t going to be the day.

“You’ll get there mate, I know you will. Who knows, when I come back from uni you could be the richest DJ in Stamford, eh?”

“Course I will, don’t doubt it.” Finn gave Archie a small wink, which was very reminiscent of a Chop wink, one that the gang all knew too well.


	3. Chizzy - The Final Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is so cringe I know! I don't know if anyone's actually reading this but I've been away which is why the delay for an update. A slightly shorter chapter but I enjoyed writing this. Izzy and Chop are so cute but even they have their problems.

Izzy was one of the most excitable people in Stamford, she was like a little puppy, especially when it came to spending time with Chop. It was a miracle they were still together if Izzy was being completely honest. She was glad, of course, but that didn’t mean she didn’t hate her behaviour. She shouldn’t have done anything with Peter. End of. And she shouldn’t have blamed Chop, even if he had been completely horrible to Archie and acted as if Izzy’s feelings didn’t matter. He shouldn’t have gotten jealous about Izzy hanging around other boys, but Izzy supposed that she just proved him right. They were fine now, but sometimes she wished they’d gone about everything differently She loved Chop, even if she hadn’t actually said it yet. Not properly. Little ‘love ya’ goodbyes didn’t count in Izzy’s eyes. He’d said it her, quite a few times, more so recently but Izzy imagined that was just because of everything that happened, so that didn’t really count either. She wanted to say it, but just went to jelly whenever she was with Chop, even more than when he didn’t notice her. 

Chop had rung her earlier, said he had a big surprise with made Izzy more nervous than she had been for a long time. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? Izzy hoped for something that would break the tension between the two because she hadn’t been enjoying that. Chop wanted to go to the pub, but Izzy didn’t want anyone to walk in on them so suggested going to his flat. She didn’t particularly like Chop’s flat if she was honest. It was quite messy and grubby. If Izzy lived there, she would make it the cutest, little flat in Stamford. Izzy liked decorating and begged Chop to let her do some work or even just show him her ideas, but he refused, saying it was perfect as it was. It wasn’t. Nothing was perfect in their relationship, not really. Everyone outside always said how cute they were and how nothing could break them. How wrong they were. Chop didn’t seem to have a clue either. Thought everything was all fine now the gang was back together, but Izzy was still reeling from what happened. It was quite surprising because Izzy hardly got angry about anything. But the way Chop had handled the situation didn’t sit right with Izzy. To be fair to him, he had apologised to Izzy and Archie. He had tried afterward to not make it awkward. But Chop could be pretty clueless about everything. And he never spoke to Izzy about how he was feeling. Typical boy. All of these thoughts swam around Izzy mind until she reached Chop’s flat, she still had a spare key but hardly ever used it. This wasn’t one of those times. If she was going to talk to Chop properly about everything, she was going to have to grow some balls.  


In comparison, Chop was beside himself with glee. Meeting with Archie had actually made him see things clearly. Everything was fine, with everyone. And one of his legendary sexy parties? Who could resist that? Things will Izzy had been pretty solid too, all things considering. They’d both messed up but Chop mainly blamed himself. He’d been a pretty crap boyfriend. A terrible friend. And an all-round dickhead. But he going to change it. Otherwise, everything would fall apart again. 

“Iz!” She was greeted by one of Chop’s cheeky grins and a peck on the cheek. He tried to go for another kiss, but Izzy managed to slide out from under his arms. Chop didn’t seem to realise and rushed her to his kitchen. It was the size of a broom cupboard, Chop seemed to have forgotten to do last night’s washing up and the night before as well. There were broken plates on the surface and a random house plant sitting inside a washing bin – at least he’d finally bought one of those. 

“What’s this surprise then? Better be that you’re letting me redecorate this place!”

“Redec- nah, nah. This is a bachelor’s paradise Iz!” He waved his arms out, trying to show off how great his flat was. He thought it was pretty great. Not many lads his age had managed to secure a decent flat, especially on his wage. Izzy wasn’t so sure at the beginning when he told her he was moving out, which surprised Chop, to be honest. His own flat meant more time together. Alone. And they had that for a while but recently Chop had noticed a slight change in how Izzy acted around him. She hadn't wanted to come around as much and at first, Chop put that down to college work, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell something was up. But was too scared to say anything. He didn't want to fuck up again.

“You’re not a bachelor though, Chop. It’s a mess.” Izzy wrapped one of Chop’s dirty football shirts in her hand as she said this, waving it in his face. Izzy hated it when he wouldn’t get to the point. She hated it when he made stupid remarks. But one look at that face and almost all was forgiven. 

“Don’t matter, ‘lright?” He pulled the shirt outside of Izzy’s hand, dragging her closer to him. “We ‘ave very important business to attend ‘ta! ‘rnold Peters has a brilliant plan and ‘e needs his lovely assistant to ‘elp!” He wrapped his slender arms around her small waist, swaying her side to side with a small twinkle in his eyes. 

“I thought you were surprising me. I got all excited for nothing.” Izzy pulls a sour face, indicating to Chop that she’s not angry, only kidding, and gives him a small peck on his lips, mirroring their earlier kiss. They haven’t been that … intimate recently. They’d kissed and made up, but Izzy hadn’t wanted things to go further. She knew Chop was frustrated, even if he didn’t want to be. She was grateful for that; she was grateful for Chop. But the problem was getting back to how they were. She didn’t even dare mention this to Chop, who thought everything was completely fine in the world. And she didn’t want to disturb that but wondered if she could carry on the way they were. 

“It is a surprise! Just not for just ‘ya, for everyone!”

“Chop!” Izzy was trying to remain happy and calm, but they became very hard whenever Chop was being difficult. Not that has was that difficult, but he could be a right nightmare sometimes. Everyone said she was a saint for putting up with him and at first, she didn’t think that was fair, but recently she’d come to realise how true that comment was. All Izzy really wanted was for her and Chop to go back to normal. Or at least try. She felt like he didn’t really understand her, not anymore and she didn’t want to cause any more trouble. Whenever she’d tried to talk to Chop about everything, he’d just brush it off. 

“I need ‘ya help, ‘m gonna host the most legendary sexy party that Stamford has ever seen, ‘right? ‘ows that for a surprise?” Chop was obviously pleased with himself. And why wouldn’t he be? At least he was trying. At least he was making an effort. Everyone else seemed to just disappear again, and Chop didn’t want that. At least this way everyone could come together, properly come together and Chop could make sure everyone was cool again. That’s all Chop really wanted. 

“You got me to come around here, for a sexy party? Why?”

“It’s Arch, Iz. ‘e needs cheering up, I think. ‘asn’t been himself seen, ya know. My fault really.”

“Oh, Chop. I thought we’d been over this. Everything’s fine. You just…” Izzy moved to wrap herself back around Chop, but he slithers away.

“ya gonna ‘elp meh or not?” Chop gave Izzy a look that a year ago would have made her melted but now made her feel intensely guilty. 

“Yes, yes I’ll help!” She gives Chop a reassuring smile, but even he can tell she isn’t completely sure about his plan. “But I mean it, it was all our fault. And… I want us to be okay, don’t you?”

A slightly confused look merged on Chop’s face. “Aren’t we?”

“Y-yes, but parties can’t solve everything, you know.” In Izzy’s experience, some of Chop’s parties actually made things worse. Like when Finn and Duke ended up having a brawl across Chloe’s garden in October. Or when Archie and Rae got completely soaked because Barney had forgotten to turn off his dad’s garden hose. And those were some of the tame examples Izzy could remember. 

“Just wanted ‘ta cheer ‘im up, Iz. Cheer ‘ya all up. Fucked everything up, didn’t I?” It was in this moment that Izzy realised that a down beaten Chop was not the Chop she should have been wishing for. This was her Chop. The real Chop. Not the ‘jack the lad’ who’d buy everyone a pint or who’d hang around with complete arseholes. The one who stood up in front of everyone and told her how he felt, the one who clapped after Rae revealed about her being in hospital, the one who he kissed Archie in front of everyone. That’s who Izzy wanted. That’s who she knew she was in love with, even if she couldn’t say it. But she didn’t want him to keep blaming himself. He didn’t deserve that – he was a good person. Which was something he wasn’t told very often, especially from Izzy. 

When Izzy goes to wrap herself around Chop, he lets her this time. Her small body seems to fit perfectly against his and Izzy feels at home. She always has. She knows they've hit a few rough patches, but Chop would never do anything to hurt her. He does enough of that to himself. And Izzy knows she should be there for him, just as he’s been for her. She nuzzles her head into Chop’s chest once again, before he plants a small but sincere kiss on the top of her head. 

"Cheers, Iz. I love 'ya, 'ya know." 

"I know," Izzy pauses and glances up towards Chop, making sure he's listening. "I love you too." Izzy could sense a wide smile forming on Chop's face, one of those lovely grins she couldn't resist. 

"So, 'ya gonna 'elp me now?"


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still unsure about this chapter - maybe a little too dialogue centric? Lemme know.
> 
> Archie and Barney meet in a corner shop - how exciting!

Some meetings are by chance, you both need to stock up some jam, you both love the theatre, you both need to cross the road. Others are controlled by fate, or at least that’s what Archie’s mum always says. His parents met by this apparent notion. It was meant to be. Archie never really believed in that. Maybe, there was some truth in it, but it wasn’t this magical thing. They met. Liked each other. Fell in love. Got married. Had two kids. End of. 

It wasn’t that Archie hated romance or anything like that. Actually, he was a pretty romantic soul. He’d just never been given the chance to show that side of him. Sneaking Rae off to the leisure centre after hours hadn’t been his best work, even he could admit that. He had taken Lacey Croft to see Sense and Sensibility when it came out, which he thought was a pretty good shot. He’d never been romanced though. Something he wanted to change. But something they seemed pretty unlikely.  


But fate? Archie wanted to believe in it, he really did. But sadly didn’t. There wasn’t some kind of powerful force controlling your life or who you met. Your own actions decided that. And it just happened that Archie decided to get a pint of milk for the house the exact time that Barney was stocking up on some cigarettes and a crate of beer. What a coincidence. 

“Archibald!” Archie had just picked up a pint of milk from the freezer when he heard the voice of the boy who had infiltrated his dreams the past few days. He turned his head, the first thing his eyes saw was Barney’s glistening smile, the one that made all of the girls weak at the knees, a feeling that Archie was beginning to understand.  


Barney strolled over to Archie, with a little swagger in his walk. Archie was quite bemused at this sight, Barney always seemed super cool, but the current setting almost diminished that. Managing to compose himself just as Barney slapped his hand onto Archie’s shoulder, his usual sign of ‘hello’, Archie tried to rid the thought of anything unnatural. “Good to see ‘ya mate, it’s been a while. What ‘ya been up ‘ta?”

“Oh, you know.” Archie pushed his glasses off of the rim of his nose, wanting to seem as chilled out as possible and not making it obvious that he’d wish the ground would just swallow him whole before he did something or said something embarrassing. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to Barney, especially after his recent conversations with Finn and Chop. Yes, he was also friendly, and they’d gotten pretty close over the past year, but they weren’t ‘best pals’. 

“Always so mysterious. I like it.” Barney gave the boy beside him a subtle smile and edged towards him slightly, already holding tight his packet of cigarettes. Archie was beginning to feel uneasy – he didn’t want there to any awkward silences or for him to blurt something out that was ruin the conversation. It had been a long time since the two had seen each other or even been alone together, and Archie didn’t want to spoil it. He’d like this moment to last more than 10 seconds if he was being completely honest. 

There a pause. Luckily for Archie, Barney knew how to fill it. One of his many talents, one that he knew he’d had to invoke with Archie. He was a funny sort. That’s what Barney first thought when they met. Not that there was anything strange about Archie or off. Barney always held him in high regard. He could just tell that he wasn’t like other lads, he had more about him. It was no wonder he had so many girls after, nearly as many as Barney – which was something he would have never admitted out loud. 

“Saw Chop ‘t’day,” Barney said as casually as he could, not wanting it to seem like he was egging Archie to say anything he didn’t want to. 

“Oh?” Of course, he had. Archie tried to hide his disappointment at the mention of Chop. It was unlikely that they’d talked about Archie, or that Chop would have mentioned what he asked about when Archie last saw him. Chop wasn’t always aware of certain things, but he wasn’t stupid, and he wouldn’t have dropped Archie in it. But why would Barney mention it? Archie didn’t tell anyone every time he saw Finn or Rae. Was it a coincidence that Chop had mentioned Barney and then they suddenly met up? Maybe. Archie was always a worrier, especially when it came to things like this. But he was out now. Properly. He needn’t have things to worry about. Not really. But that just wasn’t the case. He could feel himself getting more worked up by the minute, praying to God that Barney didn’t notice. Thankfully for Archie, Barney was none the wiser. Even though he should have been, by the way Archie was acting. He could extremely obvious at times like these. 

Barney could see a slight confusion on emerging on Archie’s face, but couldn’t understand why. Barney liked to pride himself on being a pretty good judge of character, but Archie was someone he still couldn’t figure out. Even after knowing him for five years. To try and ease the tension, he brushed past Archie, slightly leaning over him and grabbed the last crate of beers sitting on the shelf and gave Archie a little wink as if to say, ‘when you know, you know’.

“He’s such a mental case sometimes, always going on about some crap. I don’t know how you spend so much time w’him, I need breaks in-between” Barney said as he popped the beer create under his arm, trying to make it didn’t slip away. His infectious laugh filled the small corner shop, which was empty besides the two boys and Mr. Parker. Archie couldn’t help but smile at this, Barney’s biggest fan (apart from possibly Archie) was himself. But that was something that made him so endearing. He was ridiculously cocky, but he didn’t love himself to the point that you couldn’t have a decent conversation with him. And he did care about other people. Even if he cared about himself just as much. 

“It’s a special skill of mine,” Archie said with such confidence that it almost didn’t sound like him. His apparent attempt at something, flirty? Possibly. But Barney was right – Chop could be a right handful, especially when he had a plan or got excited about something quite menial. But that was what made him so charming. 

“I bet it is. Might have to teach meh. Got any other special skills?” Barney was an extremely flirtatious person. He seemed to flirt with everyone. This was something that Archie didn’t notice when they were first introduced. Too innocent. But since he’d gotten to know Barney, he saw how much he flirted with the girls. Sometimes the things he said, to even Finn or Chop, seemed a little… well… “I never got ‘ta chance to say,” Barney placed the crate down beside the two, creating a bridge between them and disrupting Archie’s thoughts. “I thought what ‘ya did was super brave, mate.” A crack appeared in Barney’s voice, which did ruin the sincerity of what he wanted to say. That didn’t happen often, usually, his confidence would fill the room. This was a side Archie wasn’t used to. But he liked it. He liked the vulnerability in him. 

Archie was pretty surprised Barney even dared to mention his coming out. Not many of the lads Archie hung around with had, apart from Finn and Chop. He’d assumed they didn’t hate his guts considering they still wanted to see him. And maybe some thought what he did was cool. But none had outrightly said it was, as Barney put it, ‘brave’. Archie could see Barney was waiting for an answer, but Archie didn’t know what to say. ‘Thanks’ probably wouldn’t cut it. He started to fiddle with his glasses and avoided Barney’s eye. 

“Urm, right. Cheers, Barn. Appreciate that.” blurted Archie, who hadn’t had a clue on how to respond and that was the nonsense his brain decided to go with. ‘Appreciate’. Wow. Archie really knew how to sound like a 50-year-old woman. 

“I mean it, mate. I couldn’t have. You’re class.” Somehow, Barney not avoiding the subject and actually talking about it head-on was really attractive for Archie. It showed him that Barney wasn’t afraid. Wasn’t afraid of talking about it. But why did he mention it? When Archie had originally come out, Barney wasn’t around much. Archie didn’t think this was intentional, a lot of people had started to avoid him, but for some reason, he didn’t think that was why. But when Barney had been around, he still acted the same way towards him. Maybe even a little kinder. Like he understood in some way. 

It became obvious to Barney that Archie didn’t particularly want to talk about ‘that’, and Barney got it. It was still relatively new for Archie, and having people going on about it to him probably wasn’t the best thing to do, so he tried to swiftly move the conversation along to something a little less awkward.  


“Should come for a drink w’me and the lads, been way too long. Be a laugh.” Barney couldn’t remember a time where he and Archie had been alone together. He didn’t want to seem so forward, but Archie was a mate and well… he wanted to get to know him better. He heard of the gang having a bit of trouble the past few months, and in that time, he’d spent more time with Chop than anyone else. But only now did he wish he’d reached out to Archie. He’d been given a load of shit from too many people. But anyway, they wouldn’t alone. Little Al and Lizard would tag along, they always did. But Barney didn’t mind admitting to himself that spending some time with Archie, without anyone else, would probably be quite enjoyable. 

“I’d love that. Need it.” Archie nodded, trying to seem casual. He did need a drink. That was something he had needed more and more recently. Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

“College working you hard?” 

“Just a tad. Never see you there.” Archie tried to pass this off with a cheeky smile, which was reciprocated by the handsome boy beside him. 

“I’m there! Sometimes. Just got better things to do with me time, mate. Could join me somet-“ Barney stopped mid-sentence, glancing towards the shop window as if he’d seen something he shouldn’t have. Archie looked in that direction but didn’t see anything significant. He gazed back over to Barney, who was still distracted by the non-existent distraction. What was he going to say? Why didn’t he want to finish it? Archie had spent way too long overcomplicating and worrying about these kinds of things in the past. But he was young. And couldn’t help it. 

Archie waited a moment before bringing Barney back to reality, “Barney?”

“Sorry, mate.” Barney shook his head, ridding whatever that thought was from his mind and gave Archie one of his signature smiles. “College isn’t me cup o’tea, let’s just say that.” Archie could tell there was more to it than that. It was true Barney, like most of the people Archie knew, hated college and tried to spend as much time as they could away from it. 

“Whose is it really? Some of us just need it.” And wasn’t that the truth. Archie hadn’t been enjoying college for a while – but it had become a routine. Something he had to do, especially if he wanted to actually make something of his life.

“Going Durham, right? That’ll be class, mate.” Barney didn’t know much about any universities. That wasn’t his scene, not really. But he did think it pretty cool how committed Archie was. He knew what he wanted, he’d worked hard for it, and he was going to get it. And get out of this dump. Barney was rather jealous, a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

“Yeah, guess so. Nothing can beat this beautiful town though, eh?” And Barney’s face. That was something Archie would desperately miss. 

“Oi – don’t go dissing it! Barney Stimson was born and raised here and look at him now!” Barney started to show off, flipping the beer crate between his two flexed arms and just catching it. 

“Suppose it has a special something – whatever that is.”

“Ha! You know, you can funny be when ‘ya want to. Very,” Barney laughed and punched Archie lightly on the shoulder. “But I better go, mate.” Barney bowed his head with some sincerity, waltzed towards the counter and within a flash he was gone. 

Archie allowed himself to take a moment as if he needed to exhale after quite a stressful 5 minutes. He glanced down to his hands, to make sure he wasn’t shaking and picked the pint up again. Not caring if it was full fat or skimmed. He didn’t understand why he’d become so nervous around Barney. They’d hadn’t seen each other in while; in all honesty, Archie hadn’t given Barney much thought. He’d been so involved with his and the gang’s problems that nothing else has entered his brain. But since speaking to Chop and even Finn, Barney had been in his mind. They were friendly enough with each other. But one of the only times they’d actually spent a lot of time together was at that sexy party. Since then, well, it wasn’t that barney had avoided him or even vice versa, but their paths hadn’t crossed much. Which disappointed Archie. He liked Barney and his company. But he hadn’t thought beyond that, not really. He hadn’t let himself. 

But seeing Barney again, in the flesh, made all the world of difference to Archie. He actually felt happy for once, which was a rare feeling for Archie recently. He was almost skipping down the road on the way home at the thought of seeing Barney again. He knew that his problems could go away or be solved, even if he wasn’t facing up to them just yet.


End file.
